


What Happens When You Give An Idiot Your Number

by orphan_account



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Wings of Fire Human AU.One the first day of boarding school, Winter and Qibli get stuck as roommates and after some first-day drama, will they be able to keep themselves from tearing each other apart or will something else bloom?Slow updates





	What Happens When You Give An Idiot Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in AO3, so I'mm still getting used to typing on here. This is my OTP, and it's kind of a shame that this ship doesn't have that many works, so I decided to contribute to it.

~Winter~  
Winter walks up to the gates of the Jade Mountain Academy. Behind the Icestar (Icewing) Prince, there was his mother, father, sister, and brother. Within the gates, the other tribes mix and chats in a chaotic fashion. The disgraced prince long to join them, but he knew he can’t if he wanted a shot to be appreciated by his parents.  
“Winter,” Narwhal, his father, said in a monotone voice. “This is as far we will go, so you, Icicle, and Hailstorm will be left to your devices, we better not hear anything negative from any of you.”  
While the statement was for the three of them, the siblings knew that it was really meant for Winter, who nodded. So, with a final goodbye, the three Icestar royalties walk up into the school building. They got their dorm room numbers and keys, then the three went in their own directions. Icicle went to the girl’s dorm building, while Winter and Hailstorm walked together to the boy’s building.  
“Well, see you around bro.” Hailstorm says to Winter once at the door.  
“I’ll see around as well, sir,” Winter replies formally. The two brothers go their different ways. Winter walks to his dorm room and goes in. Upon the opened the door, he sees that his roommate is a Sandstar (Sandwing). The prince lets out a sigh of displeasing.  
“Yellow! I’m Qibli, you?” The other male asks him.  
“Prince Winter of the Icestar Line Royalty in the Second Circle, nephew to Queen Glacier,” Winter replies with haughty.  
“Sheesh, I'mma just call ya Winter. Hey, you seem like to be a cool guy.” Qibli punned. Winter scoffs. “Naw, not working for you. Well, I had snow idea you don’t like compliments.”  
“That wasn’t even decent.”  
“Well, sorry to break your ice, but that was amazing. Like, it’s not every day you find that your roommate is a chill guy.”  
“More like a frozen-hearted roommate.” The words slip out of the prince’s mouth.  
“I knew you like it!”  
“I’m going to ignore you from now on.” Winter turns around and places this backpack down at the foot of the academy bed. The prince hears a depressed sigh.  
“Sorry for making those puns and upon my life, I swear not to make one near you ever again. Will you accept my apology and promise, Prince Winter?” Qibli says sincerely, which shocked the Icestar. Winter turn around.  
“Uh, I accept your apology and promise.” The confused Winter answered hesitantly. A goofy smile appears on to Qibli’s face again.  
“Good, now that’s done and through with, I’ll just be around the campus if ya need me.”  
As Qibli starts to leave, Winter calls out, “Wait, look, Qibli, uh, let’s not start off with a bad foot, so, um, here’s my number if you want.” Winter hands the Sandstar a sticky note which he quickly wrote down his number on. Qibli took it.  
“You do realize you just gave your number to an idiot, right?” Qibli joked.  
“Well, your not that much of an idiot, right?”  
“I hope you don’t regret your life decisions.”  
“What have I done.”  
~Qibli~  
Qibli got to the school quite early, being one of the first to be there. He walked and talked to just about everyone that came. About one hour before the Icestars came, Qibli got his dorm room and waited for his stuff to be delivered. So, to kill his boredom, he took a nap. The Sandstar woke up a half hour later and just played on his phone for a while.  
Thirty minutes later, an Icestar opened the door and released a sigh of distaste. I tried to lighten the mood.  
“Yellow! I’m Qibli, you?” The Icestar gave me a long ass answer.  
“Prince Winter of the Icestar Line Royalty in the Second Circle, nephew to Queen Glacier,” Winter said with a tone of scorn.  
“Sheesh, I’mma just call ya Winter. Hey, you seem like to be a cool guy.” Winter scoffed. “Naw, not working for you. Well, I had snow idea you didn’t like compliments.”  
“That wasn’t even decent.” The prince shot.  
“Well, sorry to break your ice, but that was amazing. Like, it’s not every day you find that your roommate is a chill guy.”  
“More like a frozen-hearted roommate.”  
“I knew you liked it!”  
“I’m going to ignore you from now on,” Winter said harshly, turning around. That one sentence broke Qibli, who could only do what he could do in that hopeless moment, apologize.  
“Sorry for making those puns and upon my life, I swear not to make one near you ever again. Will you accept my apology and promise, Prince Winter?” Qibli said, blankly and expressionless. Winter spun around with surprise.  
“Uh, I accept your apology and promise.” The prince hesitantly answered. Qibli's smile returned.  
“Good, now with that taken cared off, I’ll be around the campus if you need me.” As I start to leave, Winter called after me.  
“Wait, look, Qibli, uh, let’s not start off with a bad foot, so, um, here’s my number if you want.” The prince hands me a sticky note with his number on it. I took it and stuffed into my pocket.  
“You do realize you just gave your number to an idiot, right?” I goofed.  
“Well, your not that much of an idiot, right?”  
“I hope you don’t regret your life decisions.”  
“What have I done.”


End file.
